So Much For Paperwork
by XxFreak-ShowxX
Summary: Italy is bored and needs to be entertained. YAOI PWP NSFW


"Doutsiu, Doutsiu!" Germany sighed, resisting the urge to smack his head against his desk. He had lots of paperwork to do today!

"Vhat is it Italia?" sighed Germany, he didn't even look up from his work.

"Doutsiu I made lasagna, you have to try it." Said Italy, he placed the dish on top of whatever Germany was working on. The annoyed man glanced up at Italy then reeled back into his chair.

"Vhy are joo naked! It's past noon!" shouted Germany, an involuntary blush rising to his cheeks, Italy just smiled happily.

"Big brother France said it would be more fun to cook like this." Explained Italy

"Go put some clothes on!" snapped Germany. Italy complied sadly. Germany had to have a word with France over this, so he called him.

"Bonjour?" said France, picking up the telephone carefully.

"Vhat are joo thinkingk! Vhy must joo encourage Italia to be naked in my house?" shouted Germany into the phone, France held it away from his ear.

"Ah mon amie, there are so many things you could do with a naked Italy in your 'ouse, and 'e knows many of them." Chuckled France "I 'ave taught 'im well."

"Joo-joo're sick!" said Germany, how could France do that to someone who wasn't much more than a child?

"'e is tempting you mon amie, and giving into temptation is the most delicious sin." Said France before hanging up the phone. Germany sat there, phone in hand, blushing like he had a fever. Italy came back into the study, wearing clothes this time.

"Doutsiu, are you ok? You look sick, is there something wrong with the lasagna?" asked Italy, making his way across the study to press his hand against Germany's forehead. Italy was practically in his lap, Germany shifted uncomfortably, his blush getting worse.

"Ah, Italia get off me, I haven't had joor lasagna jet." Said Germany, hanging up the phone.

"But Doutsiu is so hot." Murmured Italy, German's mind might have registered that Italy was talking about his temperature but it was quickly ignored.

"Oh ja?" said Germany softly, placing his hand on the back of Italy's head, forcing their lips together. Italy gasped, leaving his mouth open for the german to invade. It wasn't much of a battle for dominance, Italy gave in easily. Germany reached up, tugging on Italy's curl. Italy pulled back moaning.

"Ah ah Doutsiu!" moaned Italy, grinding his hips against Germany's.

"Italia." Murmured Germany, nipping at Italy's lips "joo vant zis, ja?"

"Ci ci ci." Moaned Italy desperately, not stopping his motions against Germany. Germany kissed him, harder than before, and quickly disposed of Italy's clothing. Germany pinched at Italy's nipples, earning him a yelp.

"Not so hard." Whined Italy, rubbing his nipple to sooth the pain. Germany flushed and looked away.

"Zorry." Muttered Germany. Italy smiled and undid Germany's shirt, kissing down his chest and sucking on his nipples. Germany bit his lip to avoid making any noises. Italy fumbled with Germany's belt then struggled with the buttons on his pants.

"I have buttons." Huffed Italy, placing his hands on his hips and pouting childishly. Germany chuckled and removed the offensive clothing, standing to let it fall to the floor. Italy walked to Germany again, tugging down his boxers so they were both naked.

"Ve~ Doutsiu is very big." Commented Italy, grasping Germany's arousal and pumping it slowly. Germany groaned, closing his eyes. He gasped when wet, heat surrounded his cock. Glancing down through his eyelashes at Italy who was now on his knees. Germany tugged lightly on Italy's curl, causing Italy to moan which made vibrations go up his cock.

"Italia, that's very good." Moaned Germany, it wasn't exactly poetry but it was very hard to concentrate while doing this. Italy moved off Germany's cock, rocking back onto his feet. Italy bent over Germany's desk, smiling back over his shoulder at him.

"I don't have any lube." Admitted Germany, he was completely unprepared for this.

"That's ok, this isn't my first time, just go slow." Instructed Italy, wiggling his ass at Germany. Germany didn't need to be told twice, he lined up his erection with Italy's entrance and pushed forward slowly.

"Vho else?" asked Germany, pushing deeper into the Italian.

"Ahh." Moaned Italy, pushing back against Germany "Big brother France has a few times." That did not sit well with Germany and he made a mental note to kick his ass later. Germany pushed in slowly, pulling out quickly then pushing back in just as slowly.

"Is zis ok?" asked Germany, continuing with the slow pace.

"Faster, Harder." Panted Italy, jerking his hips to encourage a faster pace. Germany sped up, hitting deeper within the other man.

"AHHH! Doutsiu right there!" screamed Italy, throwing his head back as he moaned. Germany kept hitting that spot again and again until Italy came against the side of his desk. Germany moaned, thrusting a couple more times before he came inside Italy. Germany pulled out and they panted, trying to catch their breath. Italy kissed Germany softly, pulling back to smile.

"I'm going to go heat up that lasagna." Said Italy happily, quickly cleaning himself up with his shirt before taking the plate and disappearing out the door. Germany laughed to himself before falling back into his chair, and for once, didn't lecture Italy on being naked. 


End file.
